Team Three Stars : Fatherhood Edition
by FFFFFreak
Summary: Our favorite Namek Trio found themselves facing another intimidating challenge in this collection of anecdotes and one-shots on fatherhood. Surely, battling the Ginyu Force is a thousand times easier than raising a daughter...right?


**I. "My Dad was a Monk"**

Krillin quickly noticed his five-year-old daughter's new habit of looking at photo albums and pictures every afternoon after lunch. The wooden floor of Kame House would be filled with pictures and magazines (Krillin did whatever he can to keep her away Roshi's obscene collection) where Marron would lay there, her round face cradled against her hands and a wistful smile on her face. Krillin couldn't help but to watch her from the kitchen counter with a contented smile of his own.

Eighteen once caught him watching their daughter like that. "She told me she imagines she's with you in those pictures. She's so good at making stories that sometimes I find myself thinking if she had Bulma make her a Time Machine and used it to spy on you." She said with a laugh.

This particular day, he decides to sit down with her as she spreads the pictures from Krillin's training with Master Roshi. Marron giggled a bit when she points out how rounded and shiny her father's head was.

"Look, Daddy! Your head shines like a Dragon Ball!" She giggled. Eighteen soon joins them on the floor, unable to fight off the sound of her daughter's laughter,

"Why don't you have any hair in these pictures, daddy?" Marron asked, leaning against her mother's leg as she stares up at her father curiously.

"Well," Krillin brushed his nose self-consciously. "It's because Daddy was once a monk. I trained really hard to be strong!"

Marron's eyes grew wide as saucers. "What about now? Does that mean you're not a monk anymore?"

"Yeah." Krillin picked a picture of him and Goku with Master Roshi. "Dad used to train with Uncle Goku to be the strongest person on Earth. We trained under Master Roshi and we fought dangerous enemies together. As time goes on, well, Dad just realized that he couldn't be the strongest after all. It took a lot of beating and near-death situations to drill that fact on my head." He laughed a little self-deprecatingly.

Marron turned her head back to the pictures, then back to Krillin. She nodded in satisfaction. "You're still the same."

"Uh...same?"

"You still look nice. Hair or no hair." Marron patted her father's head with a huff. "I don't care if you're not the strongest. I know you can protect me and mommy and you don't need to have golden hair to do so."

"Ahhh, that's so sweet, Marron." Krillin let out a shy laugh. "Daddy's really happy you feel that way."

"Heh." His wife gave him a look that seemed to say 'That's all you're going to say?'

"Daddy is the best policeman in the world!" Marron hollered as she happily ran around the room, chubby arms outstretched. "Watch out, bad guys! Daddy's going to catch you no matter how fast you are."

Krillin chuckled a little at his daughter's antics before his gaze fell on the picture left on the floor. It was a picture of Goku's wedding and the whole gang was there. Even Launch who unexpectedly swooped in during the reception, looking for Tien and nearly sabotaging the whole event if it weren't for Chi-chi's scary outburst. Yamcha came late with Puar and they were all treated with a five-minute entertainment of Bulma screaming down at his face. Watching Goku nervously leading his wife away from Launch, Krillin remembered thinking to himself that he's lucky not to be caught up with a woman like that in his life. He doesn't think he can handle it.

And now he's married to the strongest woman (well, part-cyborg woman) in the world and now they have a little girl together.

"What are you smiling for?" Lost in his own thoughts, Krillin didn't notice his wife leaning down beside him. She gave him a soft smile.

"I just thought...if my old self can see me now, I bet he's going to have a heart attack. He wouldn't expect any of this to happen." He smiled as Marron reached gingerly for his policeman helmet and put it on her head backwards, completely blocking her line of sight.

"There you go again, being too hard on yourself." Eighteen shakes her head in light reproach. "Are you really trying hard to convince me I have poor taste in selecting my husband?"

He laughed and reached out for her hand. "Eighteen, believe me when I tell you before I met you, I was convinced I was going to die way before I ever get a chance to marry...Hm, well I did die twice...I guess more than a few times. Yeah, without the Dragon Balls, I'm pretty much screwed. I never thought a guy like me could end up having a family, with you of all people." They both looked up when Marron, unable to see a thing, tiptoed blindly towards them.

"Hm," Eighteen scratched her cheek absent-mindedly. It was rare for her laidback husband to ramble on like this, but she doesn't mind. She loved it when he talks about his past, and just like Marron, she would find herself imagining herself to be part of his adventures. she barely remembers her own before Dr. Gero got his hands on her and her brother. "Do you think your old self, the one in this picture, would agree to marry me?" She joked, recalling their first encounter.

Krillin caught his daughter and held her on his lap. "When he sees this, I think he'd be thrilled." He paused. "But being a cop? Hah! It's possible he would create another timeline just to change that!"

Eighteen let out a sound between a huff and a laugh. Krillin's about to lean close for a kiss when Marron interrupted the moment by pointing at one picture of Gohan in his Saiya Man costume and declaring, "Look, mommy! Pan's daddy is so funny!"

_Up next: "My Dad Was a Super Hero"_


End file.
